


I'm Still Here

by casadefreewill



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Gen, I don't know about this ending, I think its just how you look at it, I'm moving this over from fanfiction.net, but I'm told its sad so, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casadefreewill/pseuds/casadefreewill
Summary: Dean gets infected with the Croatoan virus and Cas walks his last mile with him.





	I'm Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> So I had some inspiration and thought, “why not try to write it?” So here it is. I don’t usually like End!Verse stuff but this is what came to me so … enjoy  
> _______
> 
> This was previously on fanfiction.net under the same name.

Dean clenched his teeth pressing his hand hard over the still bleeding wound on his shoulder. God he’d been so stupid, so fucking careless. Ah Jesus! A pain like red hot knives spikes throughout his left side. Crap the virus was spreading fast.

“Alright, that’s it.” Dean’s head swiveled sharply towards the voice. Castiel trudged along beside him wearing an expression as if he had been done with this whole situation about three miles back.

“Dammit Cas, I told you to stay back at camp.” Dean looked back towards the long stretch of asphalt in front of them.

“And I told you to shut it,” A soft breeze rustled the dry grass that lined the highway, “If you think for a second that I’m just going to let you walk off to die by yourself than you’ve already lost it!” Dean could practically feel Cas’s old stare of holy wrath burning into the side of his head.

“You’re gunna be needed back at camp.”

“Oh please, a tapped out Angel addicted to any narcotic they can get their hands on, ya I’ll really be missed.” Dean clenched his fingers harder on his shoulder. My fault  

“All hands count.”

“Ya, well maybe I don’t give a damn.” Narrowing his eyes Dean wiped his head back up.

“Don’t be a selfish dick.” Cas through his arms out.

“Well maybe I am a selfish dick! That’s what angels are right! A bunch of selfish dicks! Selfish obsessive dicks.” The anger seemed to drain out of him as Cas let his arms fall back to his sides. He ran a hand up through his unwashed greasy mop of hair making spike off in all directions. “Not like I give a damn about them now anyways.”

“What!” Dean waited for the burning bubbling anger at the suggestion that those he had come to call family deserved anything but the utmost protection, but instead he was just filled with a numb tiredness.

“Heh,” The laugh was dry and hollow, “obsessive is definitely a good word to describe us.” Dean kept watching the road. “You’re the only reason I stayed you know,” Dean’s stomach gave a small twist at that. Of Course all he needed was another reminder that he was the reason Cas was so screwed up now. “couldn’t really give a damn about the rest of this god forsaken world at this point.” Dean thought he could feel some of that fire now if only a little.

“So you came out here to die, gunna let me turn and kill ya?” That cowardly sonofa-

“Nah, I got a knife, I’ll shiv ya before you completely turn, that way the disease shouldn’t totaly’v corrupted your soul and you’ll still get a free pass” Dean gave a weak eye roll, Yeah right. He was pretty sure he’d lost any chance of a trip upstairs a long time ago. No need to tell Cas that though.

They walked a little further in silence before Cas pointed towards a large catalpa growing off to the left of the road.

“How about we stop here,”

“Why-”

“We’re planty far from any civilization and I won’t lie, my feet really hurt” Dean paused in his walking and was finally fully hit with the realization of how much his feet hurt as well.

“Alright” he sighed. They both gingerly hobbled over to the tree.

“Also if you end up jumping me grass, dried or not, is much easier on the back than asphalt.” Dean hesitated at that, the realisation that the burning knives on his left side had become a pins and needles buzzing over most of his body was accompanied with the one that this was really happening. He was actually going to die, not guns blazing, but by the knife of his best friend as he slowly went crazy from a demon virus. He let out a sigh and made his way over to the tree before sliding down to sit himself next to Cas.

Dean wasn’t sure if he wanted to know but he found himself asking anyways,

“What about you?”

“Hm?”

“What happens to you, after you kill me”

“Probably kill myself” Dean’s eyes slid over to Cas’s lap, he notisted the slight tremor that had entered his hands that rested there, now fisted around a medium length hunting knife. “Not much point in staying around without you.”

Dean looked down at his own hands, he could feel his brain starting to get foggy.

“I know I haven’t really shown it at all,” he began, he really should say it now, he could feel he was running out of time, “not sure if I ever even told you, but you really are my best friend Cas. Really the best friend I ever had.” Cas shifted beside him.

“You were occupied with more pressing matters”

“I guess, not much of an excuse though.” They lapsed into silence.

After a few minutes spots began to appear in his vision.

“Cas,” the word didn’t sound quite right to his ear, “you should probably do it soon.”

Cas moved into his field of vision, crouching down in front of him, cupping his cheek as he positioned the blade across Dean’s neck.

“I’ve come to care vary deeply for you Dean,” Dean thought maybe Cas’s eyes looked red but it was getting hard to tell. “I suppose my only regret at this point is that it is very unlikely that we will meet again in death,” Cas’s hand tightened on Dean’s cheek “so, goodbye Dean Winchester.”

Dean thought he heard a choked sob as everything went black.

 

_..+:.oOo.:+.._

 

 Insects buzzed in the summer heat as Dean lay in the shade of the front porch fiddling with the label of his sweating beer.

“Dammit boy, get your lazy ass off my porch and go help your brother with that research”


End file.
